Secrets to be Guarded
by Shewhoisawesome
Summary: England sends America and Canada to Hogwarts to watch out for Harry in his first year. What could go wrong? Everything. Rated T for some mild-ish language. :D
1. Chapter 1

_****_**Hello everyone! **

**This is my first crossover! Whoop!**

**This is also my christmas present to Shewhowritesfanfiction! Happy Chrismas! Hope you like!**

* * *

_England's P.O.V_

England sighed and let his head fall onto his over crowded desk with a low groan. He hated his life. Officially. Being a nation was killing him; too many meetings and that idiot America bugging him all week. It could really get to a person.

He groaned as an alarm bleeped on his phone, raising his head slowly he grasped it and sluggishly read the text. Then he snapped to attention and read it again:

_Harry Potter's 11__th__ Birthday. _

_First year at Hogwarts. _

England wanted to shoot himself right there and then. _Harry Potter's _birthday, how could he forget. The boy was the single most famous person in his wizarding - community, every child had heard his incredible story. And the poor boy himself knew nothing. England had taken it upon himself, after the attack, to watch out for the boy. Now this usually meant keeping him from being expelled, but now that Harry was going to be exposed to the wizarding world he was in danger. England knew that Voldemort wasn't gone, for he knew about the horcruxes, so it was more than likely that even in his weakened state Voldemort would try to kill Harry.

Another alert sounded on his phone, temporarily bringing England out of his thought train. This time, it was a text, from _America._ England gritted his teeth and read it.

England sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, where he could feel the beginning of a lovely headache starting. _Trust America to do something stupid, like that! Doesn't he know we have to respect our bosses? Obviously not, _He's the hero! _Git. _England thought angrily, when it came to him. The perfect way to monitor Harry, keep America's boss happy and get him out of the way all at the same time! _Send America to Hogwarts. _

It was the perfect plan! Thought up by a true pirate who was only interested in pleasing himself. A smirk graced England's lips as he thought of everything that would benefit him from this plan:

He could monitor Harry easily

America would be learning magic, which was useful, and therefore would be keeping his boss happy.

It would get America out of his hair for _a whole year!_

He wouldn't have to do anything but sit back and watch.

Perfect! The only problem was America's lack of responsibility and habit to brag. He would need someone to go with him to keep and eye on him, but who? England scrolled through his list of countries contacts, mentally no-ing at all of them. Then he came across a contact for Canada, it took him a moment to remember who he was but after that he was fine. Canada was perfect! He and America were brothers after all, and he was responsible enough to look after America...

England grinned and furiously typed a reply to America;

_Yes I do, git. Come to mine tomorrow and bring Canada, and before you ask 'who?' He's your brother. I'm expecting you here by three o'clock._

_England_

He sent it and sighed as he thought of whom he had to contact next, unfortunately though, said person was the only other person who understood the type of magic that England did...

_Hello Russia,_

_I have a problem with my magical community. I require your help in this matter, so if you could please come to my house at 3 o'clock tomorrow I will explain._

_England_

Well that was done, now all he needed was a reply. England leaned back in his chair and covered his face with his hands. Had he made the right choice? Sending America in, even with Canada was risky and it could only work if he had Russia's help...

His phone buzzed.

_"I understand. _

_I will be coming tomorrow to help, and then you will be explaining the reasons for such._

_Oh, and before I forget, become one with mother Russia, da?_

Yes. One problem solved, he quickly sent a reply;

_Thank you, see you tomorrow._

_No, I won't become one. Sorry._

He only put the sorry because he wanted to stay on Russia's good side.

Now he only had to wait fo...

His phone buzzed.

_Yo Iggy Dude! _

_That's, like, totally rockin' ! I'll be there tomorrow, for reals yo! _

_Oh BTW, I totally knew who Canada was! Psft! Like I would forget my own brother!_

_THE HERO! :D_

England smiled to himself. Everything was working perfectly. He stood up from his desk and went to clean his spotless house.

He was having guests.

_America's P.O.V_

America grumbled to himself as he stomped out of his boss's office. He had just been yelled at for being useless and childish, but that was stupid because he was the HERO therefore making him the most awesome person ever. While still grumbling under his breath America sent a text to England, he would help him out! England loved him!

_Yo Iggy dude! _

_I, like, totally pissed my boss off today. He says I needed to find something useful to do or else! Like I don't do anything useful! I'm the HERO!_

_So, dude, do you, like, have any suggestions? _

_THE HERO! :D_

There. That should totally get him on England's good side and make England help him.

America strolled out of the white house **(AN) I am assuming America's boss is the president... but I don't know so... yeah let's just go with that. :p) **and started the completely boring walk home, his boss's words still ringing in his ears:

"_You're bloody useless! Quit being a kid and do something useful for once! Actually scratch that, you don't know how to do anything useful! That's it! You are going to go and learn to do something worthwhile! And you'd better not come back till you do!"_

America sighed and ran a hand through his hair only to have it ping back into place once he had, _why does everyone always gang up on the hero?_ He thought as he opened his front door, deposited his coat and flopped onto the couch. _It's just not..._

He was interrupted by his phone buzzing.

_Yes I do, git. Come to mine tomorrow and bring Canada, and before you ask 'who?' He's your brother. I'm expecting you here by three o'clock._

_England_

It took a few moments of thinking '_Canada? Brother...' _for him to exclaim "Ooooooooohhh. Mattie. Riiiiiiight, gotcha."

And eagerly thumb a reply;

_Yo Iggy Dude! _

_That's, like, totally rockin' ! I'll be there tomorrow , for reals yo! _

_Oh BTW, I totally knew who Canada was! Psft! Like I would forget my own brother!_

_THE HERO! :D_

America whooped happily and ran upstairs to start packing, him and ... Canada! That's right, _Canada_. Were going to England.

_Go me. _America thought.

* * *

**AN) How was it? Good? Horrible! **

**Oh and thank you to TheSapphireRainAlchemist from reading this first and helping me! You're awesome!**

**REVIEW PLEAS! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!  
**

**Sorry it took me so long to update this! I had a bit of writer's block... It's gone now as you can tell!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Harry Potter... I wish I did though...  
**

* * *

Canada had been eating pancakes.

He had been eating pancakes when his extremely loud brother, America, burst into his house yelling something about England and bosses...

"Um... can you repeat that" He asked in his usual whisper. Of course Canada had to repeat himself several times to get America to actually notice and then hear him.

"Oh! Right! Well, I like totally pissed my boss off and he said I needed to learn something useful! HA! I am useful because I'm a total HERO! But, like, anyway. So I texted Iggy, 'cause he loves me and he said we had to go to his house tomorrow!"

"Why?" Canada asked gently, slightly confused by his brother's 'explanation'...

"Heck if I know! I'm pretty sure he's going to help me though!" America cried happily before spotting the pancakes Canada was eating and without even asking permission grabbed them and started eating/talking...

"So...munch... and then...munch...and I was like...munch... HERO...totally peeved...munch...but Iggy...munch...kind of grumpy...munch...what is this?...munch...it's good...munch...you want something bro?"

Canada closed his mouth and swallowed his "give me back my pancakes," as seeing his brother eat had completely put him off eating for the rest of forever... "No..." he mumbled, picking up Kumajijo of the counter and wiping the maple syrup from his paws.

"Awesome!" America cried, throwing the empty plate over his shoulder and looking surprised when it smashed on the floor, "um... You can fix that right bro? Of course you can because you're my sidekick, and sidekicks are almost as awesome as heroes! BUT I AM THE MOST AWESOME HERO OF ALL! NO ONE CAN COMPARE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Canada winced as his obnoxious twin's laughter assaulted his ears and filled his tiny home. Once he had finished laughing America looked at his brother curiously, "come on bro! Let's go! Get your stuff! We're going to England!" He grabbed poor, unsuspecting Canada's wrist and dragged him round the house till he found his room where he threw him inside and demanded Canada pack.

This was slightly hard for poor Canada as America stood in the corner, bouncing his fists and going "come on, come on, come on..."

Canada amused himself by thinking of what England would do to America once he started annoying him... And knowing both of them that would be the minute America opened his mouth.

"I'm done." Canada said, picking up Kuma...something, before turning to his brother. America whooped and practically dragged Canada out of his house and into his flashy car, where he sped off laughing like a maniac while Canada prayed that he would survive.

It was turning out to be quite a day for poor Canada.

The flight wasn't much better. America sat and loudly described everything that had happened to him in the few weeks since he'd last seen his brother. And that meant _everything. _Every conversation and step he took... It was quite tedious. It also didn't help that he started eating half way through which made Canada feel quite sick.

_This better be worth it, _he thought as he turned to look out of the window.

* * *

Russia was quite happy to help England. The reason being that it meant he could escape from Belarus for a while... just as long as she didn't know where he was going...

"Big Brother! Why have you packed a bag? Where are you going? Let me in Big Brother! You better not be running away from me! We will get married eventually!"

Russia froze as he heard his sister's fingernails scrapping down his door. Thankfully he had re-enforced the locks so that she couldn't get in anymore... She scared him...

"I am not going anywhere! I am just... tidying! Da! I was cleaning and I put everything in that bag... no need to worry... Da?" He stuttered, as he quickly finished packing, thanking England for this chance to escape.

"But... Lithuania was going through your room! You might want to stop him, da?" Russia called through the door to distract his stalker-ish sister. He kind of felt bad for sticking her on Lithuania though, but, it had to be done if he was to get away...

"What?! Where is he? I swear when I get my hands on him..." Belarus' voice faded into the distance as she stalked of to find the unfortunate country...

Russia took his chance and dashed out of his room, locking it behind him, and grabbing the bag that rested outside before running to his car. Latvia was out in the front garden with Estonia so Russia stopped by them. He ignored the way they shied away from him and got straight to the point.

"Tell Belarus I have gone to Germany. Don't let her find me."

"Your leaving?" Latvia asked,

"Da. For a while..."

He was cut off by a shriek of "BROTHER?!" coming from the house,

"I will be going now, da?" Russia hurried to his car and drove away as Belarus came running down the path, Lithuania in tow. He ignored the string of curses and floored the gas.

The journey to the airport was long so Russia let himself wonder what England could possibly need help with. They both practiced the old magic, before all the wands and broomsticks. The darker, more powerful magic. It was true that they used it in different ways, England used symbols and spells read from a book while Russia preferred to use magic that gave him an aura of fear. He didn't know much else but his magic was powerful, the opposite of England's... He must be trying to do a spell that needed more energy... But for what purpose?

_Oh well, I'll find out when I get there._

* * *

**AN) Kind of short but like I said... Writer's block.  
**

**Please REVIEW! I love hearing from you guys and don't be afraid to suggest stuff! I might use it if it's good!  
**

**I promise I'll try to update more often but don't kill me if I don't... I have school.  
**

**Thanks! and REVIEW! :D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! **

**I've finally gotten over my writers block for this story! Yay! So you can be expecting better chapters sooner!  
**

**And to make up for my very short last chapter I give you this! A longer one!  
**

**I'll stop rambling and let you read now...  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't know Hetalia or Harry Potter...poo...  
**

* * *

"Ahhh! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT COMMIE DOING HERE!?"

England sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he looked at the scene around him.

He had let America into his house five minutes ago and already he had a headache... Go figure...

"America. I would appreciate it if you could refrain from yelling at my guests."

"BUT WHAT THE HECK IS RUSSIA DOING HERE?"

"If you must know he's helping with making YOUR boss happy."

"What? NO WAY AM I DOING ANYTHING THAT INVOLVES HIM!"

Russia took that moment to stand up and put aside his knitting.

"I am not to pleased to be helping you, but I do this as a favor to England, da? Also it will be amusing..."

"Okay, he's getting creepy again..." America said slowly backing away.

"Right. Well let's get this over and done with." England clapped his hands together and turned towards the door, motioning for the others to follow him.

"Um, where are we going Iggy? I thought you were going to help me?"

America asked, looking around at England fancy house before stopping behind him to watch as he opened a battered black door, to revile step leading down into blackness.

"I am. Now if you would kindly follow me, you'll find out just how I'm going to do that."

Russia smirked as he followed the others down the stairs into England's cellar. He had been told what they were going to do to America and Canada, and the end result sounded quite interesting. And funny...

"Um. Are there ghosts down here?" America asked, looking questionably at the damp walls around them as England led them further into the darkness.

"Maybe."

America instantly jumped behind Canada and peered over his shoulder for the rest of the walk.

Eventually they came to the end of the corridor to a black door with a dull brass knob.

England turned and smiled strangely at his ex-colony, before turning the knob and marching into the dark room.

The room was circular, the walls and floor made of the same rough stone. Torches flared in their brackets as soon as England stepped into the room, casting a warm glow over everything else. A panel of wood stuck out from the wall and followed it round, creating a desk the length of the room. This desk was piled high with books, bottles of strange looking liquids and jars of who knows what... A gap in the desk reviled a fireplace with a cauldron hanging over the non-existent flames. The most noticeable thing was the floor though. Drawn in black was a strange looking circle, it was full of lines that formed different shapes inside one another finishing with a pentagram in the centre. Seven candles were placed at different points round the edge, making the overall effect quite interesting.

"Um... Where are we?" Asked Canada shyly, looking around the room with worry while subconsciously inching away from Russia. He was beginning to look creepy again.

"Who are you?" Asked Kumaji, looking up at the country from his spot in his arms.

"I'm Canada."

"We're in my magic room." England didn't give them any other explanation as he marched further into the room; grabbing a dark cloak from its peg and fastening it round his neck.

"Magic room? Um, magic doesn't exist Iggy... And how is this going to help me?"

"Would you be patient!" England snapped, turning from were he was searching through jars and bottles to glare at America, before turning to Russia. "Would you mind finding the Belladonna for me? It should be in a little jar somewhere over there..." He waved a hand to the clutter of jars to his right before going back to his searching.

"Da." Was all the big nation said as he walked over to the place England showed him and began to search as well.

The only sound for a few minutes was the clinking of jars and bottles and hushed whispered as England directed Russia around to find various ingredients for him.

Soon they had made a nice pile by the cauldron and England was now ferreting through books, trying to find the right one. He let out a little "Aha!" As he pulled out a small, worn leather-bound book and flipped it open and started reading. His hand moving down the page and lips moving in-sync with the words, his brow furrowed in concentration.

Finally America couldn't stand it. He marched over to England and peered over his shoulder at the book to try and see what they were doing to help him. He was met with gibberish.

"What?" America yanked to book from England's hands and started roughly flicking through it to see if there was anything written in English.

"Oi! Be careful with that!" England cried, snatching the book back and inspecting it for damage.

"What is that? Why can't I understand it?" America asked, peering over England's shoulder again to look at the book.

"Urg... Bloody Yankee... If you must know, it's Gaelic. It...It was my mother's..." England trailed of and looked at the floor before composing himself enough to barge past America to where the cauldron was.

America stood. Shocked for a moment before turning around and looking at England, confused.

"Mom? You never said you had a Mom..."

"You never asked... Now get out of my way." England barged past him again, head down and began sorting through ingredients.

Before America could comment again Canada dragged him to one side.

"He doesn't want to talk about it, eh?"

"But, he never said he had a Mom! Why didn't he tell me?"

"He doesn't have to tell you everything."

"Yeah, but... Who is she?"

"You mean who was she, eh?"

"What?"

"She's gone. She was Britannia but she faded in the battle for England with Ancient Rome. He was only little then..."

"How do you know that?"

"I heard him mention it before, I was curious so I asked France."

"Oh..."

"Are you two going to stand there chatting, or are we going to get this done?"

"No way dude! We are totally ready!"

America and Canada made their way over to the other nations, who were standing by the cauldron. The fire was now lit and crackled away under the, now full, cauldron. The liquid fizzed as it turned from a dull green to bright baby blue.

"Perfect."

England heaved the cauldron off its stand and placed it on the floor by the circle. He then tipped it over.

"What are you doing!?" Cried America as he hopped out of the way of the flow of potion. He needn't have worried though. The potion splashed over the circle and flowed on its own till it had disappeared into the lines on the floor. The nations watched as the potion caused the lines to glow blue. Once the glow had died down they saw that the black lines were now the same baby blue as the potion had been.

America bent down with a puzzled expression and touched the floor.

"It's dry... How is it dry?"

"Magic." Was all England said, as he set the cauldron back into its original spot, brushing his hands together to get rid of the residual slime.

"Now, America, Canada. Please stand in the middle of the circle."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

America sighed and trudged into the circle and they waited as Canada placed his bear in a corner and came to stand in the circle as well.

"Now, it's very important that neither of you move. Don't try to run out of the circle. Don't move. Don't even speak. You might mess the spell up."

"Spell?"

"Be quiet, eh? England's trying to work."

The brothers watched as England pulled the hood of his cloak up and fetched his Mother's book from by the cauldron. He came to stand by Russia at the edge of the circle. He flicked through the pages until he came to the one he wanted and nodded once to Russia.

Immediately all the wall torches went out, the only light coming from the seven candles around the circle. Russia began pacing around the edge, chanting;

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol..."

England took a deep breath and began chanting.

"Gadewch y pŵer rydym yn cynnig trawsnewid y rhai yn y cylch i ffurf plentyn un ar ddeg mlwydd oed."

The circle began to glow; pale blue light engulfed the brothers to the point where they couldn't see anymore. But still England and Russia continued. A strange tingling sensation spread from their feet across the rest of their bodies. America stared at his hands in wonder as the skin glowed from within, glittering strangely in the surrounding light. He looked around trying to find his brother, but the light was too bright and he didn't want to move in case he messed England up.

Finally, after what seemed like forever the light began to fade. America felt different as he began to be able to see the room again, _why did everything look bigger?_

Finally the glow died altogether and America could see his brother and the others. Canada looked fine but there was something off about England and Russia...

"OH MY GOD! WHY ARE YOU GUYS BIGGER THAN US?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! WHY ARE WE SO SHORT? HOW IS THIS SUPPOSED TO HELP ME?"

"America!"

America stopped his panicked rant and looked at England properly, both he and Russia seemed physically tired and slumping slightly as they stood.

"I think I need to sit down, da?" Mumbled Russia, swaying slightly on the spot.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea..." England answered in an equally mumbling voice, as he made his way to the door.

"Wait! How is thi-"

America was cut short by a sharp elbow to the ribs from his brother.

"They're tired. Let them rest, eh?"

Canada was looking at him in a way that said '_drop it.' _And, actually, the bear was giving him a pretty good glare too, it was more intimidating now that it about a third of their size.

America wandered after his brother in a sort of daze, not even caring about the possible ghosts as they exited the room and followed the other nations upstairs...

_There'd better be a good explanation for this.._

* * *

**AN) So? How was it? Did you enjoy? **_  
_

**I'll be posting the next chapter soon! Next stop Diagon Alley!  
**

**Please REVIEW! :D  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! **

**So I've been the laziest person EVER and I haven't updated ANY of my stories for AGES... **

**_But_, my excuse is school. Even though that sounds lame. But seriously, I'm really sorry. **

_**Anywhoooooo, **_**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter. Which sucks.**

* * *

The fire crackled and gave off a dim light that just reached the edges of the circle of furniture that housed the nations.

England looked tired, large bags had appeared under his eyes and he visibly slumped in his armchair, his hair looked messier than before and he seemed to be having trouble controlling his breathing. Russia looked far worse though. The big country was white as a sheet, trembling slightly as his head lolled onto his shoulder in exhaustion. A thin sheen of sweat clung to his face and his breathing was shallow, rasping slightly as he breathed in.

The two shrunken nations sat on a sofa opposite the armchairs. America was frowning at the two sickly-looking countries, his elbows resting on his knees and fingers laced in front of his face. Uncharacteristically silent as he contemplated what had just happened. Canada sat next to his brother, absentmindedly petting his bear as his violet eyes flickered between the other three in the room.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, England and Russia had recovered enough to look mildly sleepy and a tad sickly.

"Now, I'm sure you're expecting an explanation, am I correct?"

England sat up straighter, elbows resting on the arms of his chair, fingers laced together in his lap, as he raised a thick eyebrow at the two considerably smaller nations in front of him.

"What did you do to us? America needs to learn something useful, eh? How does this help him?" Canada leaned forward and looked the other men with interest, his expression mirroring that of his brother's.

"I'm killing two birds with one stone. I do you a favor, by teaching America to do something useful. And in return you do something for me."

"Okay...? But how does this involve Canada? And why are we midgets?"

Russia gave an amused chuckle at that, but then groaned softly as his head pounded in protest, he slumped back into the chair and placed a hand on his forehead.

America's eyes flickered to him for a moment before locking back on England.

"I'm sending you to Hogwarts."

America burst out into to loud, obnoxious laughter that echoed in the large room and made Russia sink lower in his chair as his head burned in agony.

It wasn't long before a sharp elbow dug into his ribs again and America turned to face is irritated brother.

"Shut up! You're hurting them!" Canada hissed, glaring fiercely at the southern nation while gesturing to the expressions of pain on the other's faces with his head.

England and Russia had both sunk into their chairs and were holding their heads as the pounding behind their eyes faded.

"I would appreciate it if you could keep the noise down, da?" Russia managed to get out before his head exploded in pain again, and he groaned slightly before pushing himself shakily to his feet.

"I- I think I shall go and lie down now, da? My head hurts."

England gave the large country a nod before turning back to the American twins.

"I would appreciate it if you could refrain from being so loud, America. Myself and Russia aren't exactly 'well' at the moment."

"Why?" America asked, but at a much lower level of noise.

"We both exerted a great amount of energy in turning you two into eleven-year-olds."

"Eleven? Why would we need to be eleven? What does this have to do with...Hogwarts?" America couldn't help but snicker at the ridiculous name.

England glared at his former colony until said nation stopped laughing so he could lean back into his armchair and explain.

"Hogwarts is my magic school." England could see America wanted to say something but held up a hand to stop him. "Yes, magic is real. Just over a quarter of my population are wizards and witches, they have their own government and the such like, myself and the Prime-minister are the only two 'muggles', as they so fondly call the un-gifted, to know of their existence.

Now, I wouldn't exactly class myself as a muggle, but nor would I call myself a wizard. I am somewhere in-between as I represent both halves of my country; the magical and mortal, giving me small magical abilities but a large area of knowledge. Mostly this magical power is of the old kind, but I am able to use modern magic as well. Now. You two are going to Hogwarts to learn this modern magic. This will fill America's goal in learning something useful and help me at the same time."

"How will it help you?" Canada asked softly, peeking over the top of his bear in interest.

"There is a man, an evil man named Tom Riddle, or, better known to the masses as Lord Voldemort. He believes strongly in Pure-blood superiority, and just over a decade ago he began a war to see his deluded beliefs realised."

"Pure-blood?" America asked, his voice, expression and general poise seemed far too serious for the usually loud boy.

"Hm? Ah yes, Purebloods. You see, a child born of two wizards is called a pureblood. Their blood is purely magical and untainted by 'muggle' heritage. If a child is born of a wizard and a muggle then you get a half-blood, more respected than muggle-borns but not classed in the same social circles as purebloods. And then last but not least we have muggle-borns, a child born of two muggles who has been chosen to wield magic despite their lack of knowledge or heritage. Unfortunately, a lot of Purebloods look down on those of muggle descent, believing themselves more worthy of magic and infinitely superior to them. Now, this is not always the case of course, many pure-blood lines have remained untouched by this prejudice, but the select few who do are the ones who follow Tom in his merciless ways.

Sadly though, most wizards consider themselves superior to muggles, believing the ungifted to be stupid and worthless, as they cannot do what a wizard can with a flick of their hand. I personally find this quite infuriating, as all though it doesn't come as easy to them, muggles have lived and thrived through horrible wars that the wizarding community has shied away from. Made incredible things with just their minds and their hands, not put off by a small hardship but powering through. Wizards will never understand that, and I often find that these 'useless muggles' are far superior to wizards in every way.

But, that argument can be put aside for now, back to Tom.

Tom believed every prejudice toward muggles and those with muggle blood, despite being a half-blood himself. In fact, he was an orphan, and this is what led him to believe that muggles were worthless... But, anyway, Tom wished for immortality but could not have it. So he went for the next best thing, horcruxes. A wizard has the ability to split his soul, so if the wizard is attacked he or she cannot be killed unless the severed bit of soul, the horcrux, is destroyed first. Unfortunately, Tom was paranoid so he made, not one, but seven horcruxes, the most powerful number in the wizarding world.

Tom thought himself near immortal and that victory would soon be his, but... There was a prophecy, made by a one Sybil Trelawney, in a shady pub to a wise man. This prophesy stated that there was a child, born at the end of July, that would be the one to defeat him. Naturally, Tom sort out this child so he could kill him, he discovered that a boy had been born to the Potters on the 31st and due to the cowardice of a trusted friend their home was discovered.

Tom came and murdered the family.

James, the father, went first. Then Lily, the mother, died trying to protect her child. And finally Tom came to the person he wanted, one-year-old Harry Potter.

Tom struck him with the killing curse, but an extraordinary thing happened. It failed. You see, no-one had ever survived that curse before, but it seemed, that, in protecting Harry and dying for him, Lily had performed an ancient ritual long forgotten by man. The oldest rule of nature, a life for a life. This sort of magic is known only to myself and some other nations, no mortal has knowledge of it. But, sometimes the circumstances are just so that one mortal, dying for the love of another, can accidentally perform the ritual. Placing a protection on the one loved that will keep them from harm until this person can do what needs to be done."

Both Canada and America were riveted to their seats, the story they were being told so incredible that they couldn't focus on anything other than the words following from the older nations lips.

"And want needs to be done?" They asked in unison, their voices blending into one another in that way that only twins can manage.

England sighed.

"In this world, you can write your own destiny. You can choose where you want to go and how you want to get there. But some, some _unlucky_ people, have their destines set in stone. Their path is clear; they are _told _what to do. _Told_ where to go. But it's never as simple as ... Because that person who is being _told,_ wants to decide for themselves what to do. Those who wish to pull the strings in these matters are angry that their plans are not being used, worried that a mistake will be made. Worried that one _accident _will ruin everything and set the course of destiny astray.

But, there are no _accidents. _

For destiny can never be ignored or avoided. It simply _is._ Interwoven into the soul so finely that you don't even notice that you're fulfilling it until it's done.

Harry Potter is one of these people. His destiny is to kill Tom.

However, there are those who think they know better and who will try to control how it happens and some who are simply trying to help. But, in the end, only Harry can make these choices and only he alone.

Harry turned eleven yesterday, and yesterday he was told who he really was and that in September he would be going to Hogwarts. Now he waits eagerly in the custody of the magic-hating-muggles that are his only relatives, he thinks they hate hate him and that he hates them back but in truth they only help to strengthen that protection given to him.

You would think it impossible that it would work with mortals who don't love him, but they took him in. And as long as he is under their roof, he is safe.

Great dangers await Harry at Hogwarts. Tom isn't dead, as so many believe. He has no body, he's not even a soul. Just something in between, the horcruxes being the only thing keeping him alive. He will try to kill Harry and although I have no doubt that Harry will rise superbly to the challenge...I wish to help.

I am asking you to go to Hogwarts for me to help Harry with this threat. You will send me a report of anything suspicious and how Harry is every week, you shall attend classes with the other students and learn magic. It is very important that you do this. Not for me, not for you, but for Harry. A child who is about to be thrown into his destiny without any warning or guide."

America and Canada looked slowly at each other, a silent conversation happening with their eyes. Then they turned and spoke as one to the hopeful Brit opposite them.

"We'll do it."

* * *

**AN) Right... so I the last one where I said Diagon Alley was next but I just felt that too much was happening in this chapter without them running around shrieking "_WIZARD STUFF! WAAAAAA!"_**

**Soooooo... What do you guys think? I'm actually really proud of this chapter and I hope you like it! **

**REVIEW! It means so much to me! :D **

**See you soon!**

**SWIA (shewhoisawesome)**


End file.
